


The Northern Farmer

by RemainingQuestions



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Retirement, i had a writing assignment and i wanted to make it dreamsmp but sneaky, retirement arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27937722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemainingQuestions/pseuds/RemainingQuestions
Summary: Techno is a warrior. He's also retired. He's not a fool.a soft interaction between phil and techno as he's on his retirement arc
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	The Northern Farmer

Underneath his fingers, the soil is cold. He digs down to plant the seed, to make sure it will still take root. Snow gathers on his hair as he works. The air is still and cold. 

Footsteps crunch in the light dusting of snow. “Even while farming, you’re armed to the teeth…” Phil’s voice is kind, even with the joking edge.

The farmer stands up slowly, his cloak flowing to drape heavily around him. “I may be retired,” he says, one hand comfortably resting on the pommel of his blade. “But I’m not a fool.” 

Phil’s gaze rests on the scarred face, before trailing over the cabin and the desolate landscape. “No. No, I don’t think you are.” 


End file.
